


I will protect you

by gwiihan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, PTSD, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble I did for a prompt; Prisoners at war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you

Pain was the first thing you noticed,a pain in your neck that shot up the back of your head and stung at your temples. With a strangled groan you forced your eyes open as wide as you could, searching desperately as you tried to recollect your memories through the fog of discomfort. Your entire body was sore, mind focusing solely on each and every muscle that hurt. No, there wasn’t time for that. You didn’t even try to stand, pressing the side of your face against the cool stone that made up the floor, letting out a soft sound of relief.  


Your eyes shot open at a sound, a choked out and wet whimper that devolved into a cough. Quickly, you rolled onto your side, fear pulsing through your veins when you saw him

——Marco—  


It was brutal, from what you could see, his face was dark and glazed with blood, more spilling from his mouth with each cough. And that’s when you noticed his arm.

Sucking in a breath, you pushed yourself up onto one elbow. Another groan slipping from your lips, struggling to pull yourself over to him through the rippling pain down your sides, but it didn’t matter. Your pain didn’t matter. 

Another cough, this one loud and pained. Choking on what didn’t seep from the corners of his lips. “Shh” you hushed, almost instinctively, resting for only a moment as you rolled him onto his right side. Rubbing his back ever so gently.

It was his turn, eyelids coated with dried blood flying open, panic filled him. He lurched forward, coughing, choking and spitting out more blood than you wanted to acknowledge. You pressed you palm into his back, rubbing a little too hard, glancing a little too long at his mangled arm. You let out a shuddering breath as tears burned at your eyes.

"It’s okay…." You said trying to mask the fear,  
"I’ll get you out of here…."  



End file.
